


Skrivni dnevnik ugrabitelja

by Only_here_temporarily



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas, 那片星空那片海 | The Starry Night The Starry Sea (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Rage, Revenge, Season/Series 02, Threats
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_here_temporarily/pseuds/Only_here_temporarily
Summary: Včasih skrivni dnevnik obstaja zgolj v srcu ...
Relationships: Wu Julan/Lu Li





	Skrivni dnevnik ugrabitelja

**Author's Note:**

> Nekaj besed sem si izposodila pri avtorju Treh mušketirjev. Wu Julan in Athos bi lahko šla kdaj na pivo, imela bi si marsikaj povedati o nezvestih, lažnivih, izdajalskih ženskah.

Sovražim te in privoščim ti vse peklenske muke, kar jih živo bitje lahko doživi še pred smrtjo.

Zlo, ki si mi ga prizadejala, je neskončno.

Pokvarila si mi mladost, uničila prihodnost, zapravila čast, oskrunila ljubezen in mi z obupom, v katerega si me pahnila, za zmeraj ogrozila srečo.

Predrzneža, ki bi ti skrivil en sam las na glavi, bom ubil z lastnimi rokami in izbrisal vse sledi njegovega obstoja.


End file.
